Gravel packs are used in wells for removing particulates from inflowing hydrocarbon fluids. In a variety of applications gravel packing is performed in long horizontal wells by pumping gravel suspended in a carrier fluid down the annulus between the wellbore and a screen assembly. The carrier fluid is returned to the surface after depositing the gravel in the wellbore annulus. To return to the surface, the carrier fluid flows through the screen assembly, through base pipe perforations, into a base pipe, and into production tubing which routes the returning carrier fluid back to the surface. In some applications, the gravel packing system comprises alternate path screen technology in which alternate path tubes are located external to the base pipe. The alternate path tubes are used to facilitate delivery of the gravel slurry. However, connecting alternate path transport tubes and packing tubes across joint connections while achieving a pressure bearing seal presents a variety of challenges.